


Have A Happy Holiday

by FitchSwitch



Series: Tell Me A Story universe [3]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, F/M, holiday themed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitchSwitch/pseuds/FitchSwitch
Summary: Naomi and Emily get ready for their first Christmas as a family. Mia is...Mia. So, you know, awesome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to transfer all of these stories over from ff.net and I'm nothing if not dedicated so here it is.

"Don't put it there!"

"Why not?"

"You're going to make her dig behind the tree for her presents? Put them in the front where she can see them! No, not there! Naomi!" 

"Jesus Christ!" Naomi threw her arms into the air and stalked over to where her wife was carefully perched on the arm of the sofa. She shoved the present in her arms at Emily and glared. "You do it then. Perfectionist."

Emily rolled her eyes spectacularly. It was obvious that ten years of being around Naomi had influenced her mannerisms somewhat. "I'm not being a perfectionist," she huffed and ignored the outstretched present. "Don't you want Mia's first Christmas with us to be perfect?"

Naomi smiled softly, her anger and irritation draining away. She'd been wondering all day why Emily was wound tighter than Jenna Fitch at a gay pride parade. Emily had shrugged her off whenever she asked, though, usually deflecting with some line about pregnancy hormones. And okay, yes, the hormones were definitely part of it, but Naomi had known there was something else. And here it was. Emily wanted everything to be perfect for Mia, because she loved that little girl so much that anything other than perfection wasn't an option. Naomi knew the feeling.

"Em," she said. She put the present down and sat on the couch, pulling Emily into her lap as much as was humanly possible with Emily being just about ready to pop.  
The redhead stiffened and tried to squirm out of her arms. "I'm still mad at you," she snapped. "You're not taking this seriously enough, Naoms. What if Mia doesn't like it? What if she thinks we don't love her because we got presents she doesn't want or-"

Naomi leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emily's, effectively cutting off her rant. Emily started to pull away but stopped herself and sighed into the kiss before pressing her lips more insistently against Naomi's. She let the love of her life kiss away her tension before they pulled apart. Naomi smiled and tucked a bit of red hair affectionately behind Emily's ear.

"She's going to love her first Christmas," Naomi said quietly. "Because it's with us. Mia loves us, Ems, and she would love our first Christmas together if we spent it in a shack on a rock in the middle of the ocean."

Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi's shoulders and buried her face in Naomi's neck. "I'm sorry for being a twat," she whispered. "It's a little bit the hormones, I think, but more I just...I want Mia to know how much we love her."

"She does," Naomi insisted, tightening her hold on the little redhead. "She really does, Ems. Mia is in danger of being the most spoiled child in the world because we love her so much."

"She still calls us Emily and Naomi," Emily said so quietly that if they weren't so wrapped up in each other Naomi wouldn't have heard it. Ah, there was the thing behind the thing, the reason behind the reason. Emily was worried that Mia still felt like she didn't belong.

Naomi pressed a kiss to Emily's temple. "And one day she won't," she said. Her tone held so much confidence that it was impossible to contradict her. "Mia is almost six. She does things in her own time." She laughed suddenly. "She's very like you and me that way."

Emily laughed too. "I already said I'm sorry, all right? Quit making sense or I might get mad at you all over again."

"Forgive me for making sense," Naomi countered dryly. "I'll be quite sure to continue on with nonsensical arguments when we fight from now on."

"You better," Emily smirked. She scooted out of Naomi's arms for real this time, but not before kissing her quickly and passionately. "I really am sorry, though. I hate it when we fight."

Naomi grinned. "I love it."

"Oh really," Emily raised an eyebrow dangerously, another characteristic she'd obviously picked up from her blonde lover.

"Really," Naomi nodded and her grin broadened to Cheshire-like proportions. "Between the angry sex and the make-up sex..." she ducked as Emily threw a wad of wrapping paper at her head.

Despite the humor, behind the statement was a heart-warming sentiment that she hoped Emily picked up on. She felt comfortable fighting with Emily because no matter what, at the end of the day, she was sure that nothing would have changed. No matter how far apart they drifted during their arguments they always circled back around into each other's orbit. Never apart for very long.

From the look Emily was giving her, she got the sentiment just fine.

The moment was broken like it always was. Like clockwork, or Big Ben, you could always count on Katie Fitch to ruin a moment between her and Emily.

"Nice," the familiar caustic voice said from the doorway. "That was really something I needed to hear, Campbell."

It was Naomi's turn to roll her eyes. "Jesus Christ, Katie, are you never in your own house?"

Katie looked mildly offended. "Well fuck you too," she said. "I just thought we'd pop over for a bit of eggnog and help set up the presents for the midget, but if you're going to be a bitch about it we can just leave!"

"What Katie means," Cook said as he stepped into the room. "Is how was your day, Naomikins?"

Emily laughed so hard she snorted at the epic look of affronted indignation Katie bestowed upon her boyfriend. "Careful, Katie," she warned between snickers, "looks like Cook isn't as well-trained as you thought."

"I resent the implication that I've been tamed," Cook said carefully in a controlled and civilized voice. He broke into a shit-eating grin at the shocked looks on their faces. "Means I'm not a fucking twat," he said cheerfully.

"Cook," Naomi called. She smirked smugly when he turned to look at her. "You have a steady job, you live in a nice apartment in a respectable part of town, you are in a committed relationship and you have a child. You are tamed."

Cook looked so alarmed when all of those completely true facts trickled into his brain that it set Emily off again, which promptly set Naomi off as well. Even Katie started to smile instead of the scowling at them she was doing before. Naomi looked up in time to see the change that took over Cook's face as he watched Katie slowly break into a fit of giggles. His entire body relaxed and his eyes softened. He might have played up the alarmed look for a gag but it was obvious, to Naomi at least, that given the choice between his old life and the new one he had with Katie, Katie Fucking Fitch would win every time.

Naomi caught her old friend's eyes and winked. I know the feeling, she was telling him when her eyes flicked over to Emily. I feel it too, every day. Cook nodded at her and smiled. Another moment in a series of moments in their lives when James Cook and Naomi Campbell understood each other perfectly.

"So!" Cook exclaimed. He quieted down when all three women glared at him and looked towards the front hallway, and the stairs that led up to where Mia was sleeping soundly in her bed, pointedly. His grin turned sheepish. "If I help with the presents do I get to eat the cookies to make the kid think it was Santa?"

Naomi yelped. "That was my job!" she protested.

"Race you for it?" Cook offered.

The Fitch twins caught each other's eyes over their partner's shoulders and shook their heads in tandem.

With the real reason for her tension and irritation smoothed over, Emily was relaxed enough that she let Naomi and Cook race to see who could put the most presents under the tree the quickest. Emily and Katie would patrol back and forth, careful not to get in the other's way, and occasionally shifted a present to a better position or stacked them more tightly together.

Shouts signaled when the race was over and Emily kissed Naomi to keep the overgrown child she called her wife quiet when she won. Naomi grinned happily into the kiss and tugged gently on Emily's bottom lip in the way she knew drove Emily to distraction. The redhead moaned into the kiss and reached up to grab the back of Naomi's head and push their lips more forcefully together. Just like that first kiss in the garden of a random party so many years ago, the entire universe seemed to focus into a singular moment when they kissed, until the only thing that mattered was the point where their lips were connected and nothing else.

They broke apart abruptly when Cook started to munch on the cookies. Naomi growled at him and raced over. They immediately got into a fight where Cook managed to get Naomi trapped underneath his arm.

"They just don't stop, do they?" Katie sighed. She glanced at her twin out of the corner of her eyes and the corners of her mouth lifted in an affectionately teasing little grin. "And neither do you two."

Emily had the grace to blush. "Pregnancy hormones," she mumbled. "Makes me want her more than ever."

Naomi heard that and looked up at the two of them. She waggled her eyebrows and Emily giggled.

Even Katie smirked. "That's your excuse now," she said haughtily. "What was your excuse when you were sixteen?" She yelped and rubbed at her arm. "Why are you always hitting me?" she complained.

"Making up for lost time," Emily answered. Katie was still smirking and she hadn't hit back, so the punch must not have hurt all that much.

Katie frowned. "I never punched you," she said slowly, obviously trying to work out what lost time Emily was referring to.

"I know," Emily's grin grew. "I'm making up for all the times I wanted to."

* * *

Christmas morning started bright and early. And bright and early on Christmas morning (to an almost-six-year-old child) means sometime between midnight and the crack of dawn.

Mia hurtled into their bedroom in that way that only small children on Christmas morning can ever truly pull off. The only time she held herself back was when she jumped onto their bed and even then she was only being gentle with Emily, Naomi was fair game and she pounced on the blonde with reckless abandon.

Naomi groaned and tried to hide underneath her pillow. "Go back to bed, little bird. 'S too early," she groaned into the mattress.

"Wake up wake up wake up!" Mia insisted. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" 

"'S too early to be Christmas," she groaned louder.

"Please please please," the little girl shook her shoulder and jumped over her when Naomi rolled over. "Santa came!"

Emily rolled over and grabbed Mia, pulling her down onto the bed until the little girl was wrapped up completely in the redhead's arms and snuggled down next to her. Mia stopped moving around immediately and cuddled with Emily instead.

Naomi opened her eyes and smiled. Cuddling with Emily was one of the only things that calmed Mia's endless amounts of energy. The nuclear reactor of a six-year-old would literally stop doing anything (including, apparently, trying to wake up the entire neighborhood in time for Christmas) if Emily wanted cuddles. Naomi couldn't actually blame her, knowing from experience that being snuggled up with Emily was one of the best feelings in this or any known universe. Emily used this to her advantage more times than was probably reasonable.

"What time is it, Mia?" Emily asked in her extra-husky sleepy voice that sent a shot of warmth straight through Naomi's body.

"Really early," Mia admitted. She grinned at Naomi from the protective circle of Emily's arms. "But Santa came! Don't you want to go down and see what he brought?"

"Oh fine," Naomi relented. Mia must have taken lessons from Emily on those puppy dog faces, because she was giving Naomi such a pleading look with sad big brown eyes that Naomi was sure she must've practiced it before. She slid out of bed and wrapped up in her robe.

Mia squealed and Emily let her go so that she could bolt downstairs as fast as physically possible. She was practically a blur on the stairs when Emily wrapped up in her robe and they followed the child down at a more reasonable pace. Naomi grabbed her when they reached the bottom of the stairs and tugged her redhead into her arms, kissing her thoroughly.

"What was that for?" Emily asked when they broke apart.

Naomi smiled and kissed her again, quickly and softly. "I need a reason?" she responded.

"Mum, Mummy, come on! You guys are being so slow!"

Emily froze in Naomi's arms and her eyes snapped over to the doorway to the living room. Mia was standing amidst her piles of presents, arms crossed and tapping her toe impatiently, the dance lessons she'd been attending lately really showing as she shifted her weight from the balls of her feet to her toes and back again. Naomi breathed in sharply and her grip on Emily's hips tightened.

Mia's frown started to morph from impatient to concerned. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing," Naomi shook her head; shook herself out of her stupor. She could feel a huge goofy grin spreading over her face and she knew without looking that Emily's smile matched hers.

Emily detached herself from Naomi's arms and walked over as quickly as she could (which admittedly wasn't very quickly, due to the whole being pregnant thing). She gathered Mia up in her arms and started showering kisses all over her face. Mia squirmed and groaned and pretended like she was grossed out but anyone with eyes could tell she was enjoying the attention.

"Mum," she complained, pleading with Naomi with her eyes. "make her stop. Mummy's acting weird."

"So am I, kid," Naomi told her and she stole the six-year-old out of Emily's arms so she could administer her own round of hugs and kisses.

"Stop!" Mia ordered, but she was giggling. "I want my presents! Don't you want yours?"

Naomi let her go and Mia scampered over to the biggest one she could find and proceeded to unwrap it at the speed of an excited child on Christmas morning: that is, slightly faster than the speed of light. Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi and cuddled into the blonde's side.

"Yeah, what's the matter with us Ems?" Naomi asked with a knowing smile. She mimicked Mia's excited little voice. "Shouldn't we get our Christmas presents?"

Emily leaned up and kissed the bit of Naomi's neck that she could reach. Her smile was so happy and content that the whole world got a little brighter just because that smile existed. "We just did."


End file.
